He Will Never Touch You Like This
by Edward the Dark Angel
Summary: WINNER of DTE Contest! Can gentleman Edward Cullen talk dirty and be romantic at the same time? Read and find out. A jealous, frustrated Edward finally lets loose and gives Bella everything she wants, and then some. There's a plot in there somewhere.


**Winner of the DIRTY TALKING EDWARD CONTEST**

_**He Will Never Touch You Like This **_**By Edward the Dark Angel**

**Human Edward, Edward POV, All-Human VISIT ISABEL0329's Profile for contest details  
**

**

* * *

**

I was in an exuberant mood when I pulled into the garage, anticipating the night I had planned with Bella. I spent the afternoon putting the final touches on some new tracks in the recording studio and had burned a CD I couldn't wait to share with my blushing bride. My creative juices were flowing. I had some other juices on my mind as hurried through the garage, approaching the door leading into the kitchen. I opened it and walked through the pantry, wondering why Bella wasn't there to greet me as usual.

I could hear the shower running upstairs; that explained the absence of a welcome home kiss. That was okay with me, I intended to make love to her for the next several hours; I would get plenty of kisses.

I put a container of Bella's favorite flavor of ice cream away. I had fantasies I wanted to put into action this evening, and some of the more tasty ones involved licking ice cream off each other's bodies. As a newlywed Bella had surprised me with her willingness to explore and experiment.

In the front hall I bent down to pick up the mail off the floor as I tossed my keys into the basket by the door and kicked off my shoes.

Sorting through the bills and junk mail I noticed a small envelope from _him._ Addressed to _her._ What fresh hell was this? Was he never going to leave her alone? How long would it take for him to get the message? She chose me. She was my wife now. He should be nothing but a distant memory, fading into nothingness.

We had moved across country and had only been in our new home for two months, following our month long honeymoon, but that should have been enough for him to get the message. She was never going to see him as any more than a friend, no matter how much he begged. That friendship was hard enough for me to accept, knowing just how much more he wanted from her. I wondered if she had been writing to him behind my back. She was a very bad liar and I was sure I would be able to tell if she tried to fool me.

My anger increased with every step I took up the stairs; I felt like the envelope was burning my hand. By the time I reached the bedroom I was seething. I went to the stereo and put the CD I had made for her in, but did not press 'Play.'

I heard the shower stop and I waited, impatiently, for Bella to emerge from the bathroom. This was not how I planned on spending the evening, which made me even more frustrated. He was intruding on our lives yet again. She was far too kind for her own good. He had taken advantage of her for the last time; I simply wouldn't allow it anymore.

I paced back and forth at the foot of our king-sized four-poster bed, running my hand through my hair, trying to calm down. I stared at the envelope in my hand and the image of him trying to force himself on Bella floated before me. I felt my entire body fill with rage, my blood pumping double time. I shook my head and vowed this would be the last time I ever let myself imagine something like that. This would end tonight.

After a few moments she opened the door and came out, wrapped in that soft, baby blue robe I got her last Christmas. She was shaking her head after releasing her hair from the elastic band that had held it up and away from the shower spray. Her long, dark hair fell down past her shoulders like a waterfall. She was so beautiful, and she was mine, all _mine._

"This came for you," I said in a low tone, holding the envelope in front of her, trying to control my temper.

She screamed and stepped back, stumbling into the door frame. I crossed the room in an instant and grabbed her shoulders before she could fall.

"Edward, you scared me to death," she scolded, slapping my chest with her palms. "I didn't hear you come in, I was in the shower," she explained, now clutching at me with her small, warm hands. I could feel her heart beating against me like a jackhammer. I was sorry about frightening her, but still angry that the mongrel couldn't leave her be.

"What's the meaning of this?" I demanded, handing her the envelope and stepping away. I had to put some distance between us; she smelled so good I almost forgot what I was mad about.

"What kind of shenanigans do you think you've caught me in?" She glanced at the envelope for a moment and then added, "Oh right, I forgot. I'm having a torrid affair via snail mail," she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"You are the one who got a letter from your old boyfriend," I pointed out, ignoring her irritating response as I began to pace again.

"He was _not_ my boyfriend," she began in an exasperated tone.

"Well you had to choose between us, so he was _something._ Why is he writing to you now?" I asked curtly.

"I'm not a mind reader, I have no idea," she quickly replied. Then, in a softer tone she added, "And there was never really a choice; you always had my heart."

"What parts of your body did he have?" I sneered.

She advanced on me rather quickly, her brown eyes flashing, and slapped my face. Hard. The sound of the smack hung in the air between us.

I stepped back, rubbing my jaw. She had so much spirit. I had to admire that about her.

"You know he never did anything but kiss me, and he tricked me into that," she growled. "I was a virgin when we got married and you know it. How _dare_ you say something like that to me, have you lost your mind?" She blinked several times, fighting back tears.

"Maybe I have," I roared. I hated him even more for making me lose my temper like this. She didn't flinch or move a muscle. This was the first time I had shouted at her like this since we got married and I immediately regretted it. I took a deep breath and then strove to continue in a more normal tone.

"I came home and saw that letter and I can only imagine what kind of story he's going to come up with now to try and guilt you into seeing him again. I told you he hasn't given up on you, and this just proves it. I am not sharing you, ever."

"Edward, don't let your imagination run wild. He hasn't written in six months; the last thing was a Christmas card. He could write everyday for a year and it wouldn't make any difference. I love you, only you. If anything, I just feel sorry for him."

"Exactly; that's what he's counting on. He pretends to be the lost puppy, hoping you'll rescue him."

"There was a time when I was the lost puppy and he rescued me. I'm still his friend."

Ouch; that stung. "Open it, see what he wants," I demanded. I was tired of listening to her defend him, especially since I knew the reason they were friends was my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid they never would have had the opportunity to get close. I would not make that mistake again.

"Since you're so interested, you open it," she said, holding the envelope out to me.

I turned away, saying, "No, it's addressed to you. You read it."

She sighed heavily and sat down on the edge of the bed. I heard the envelope tear. I slowly turned back to study her expressive face as she read the note. She began to smile and her eyes lit up. I was instantly furious all over again. What was he writing that would make her so happy? Another one of his manipulative lies? He had already proven he would say or do anything to get into her pants. He didn't have the right to make her look excited like that; that was my job.

"He's engaged," she squealed. "Her name is Ashley and he just wanted me to know. He says he realizes his mistake now and…" she trailed off, looking up and taking in the angry expression on my face.

She frowned. "I would think you would be happy at this news. He's over me."

"Let me see it," I hissed, reaching out for the note.

She handed it to me and I read it quickly. He gushed about his new girl and said he hoped he could introduce this Ashley to us one day. He seemed sincere for a change, but I was still annoyed. He had made Bella's life very difficult for a while and I was not so easy to forgive as she was.

"Maybe he will finally leave you alone," I remarked, letting go of some of my anger as I placed the note on the dresser.

She didn't reply, but she did get up off the bed and started toward the closet.

"Where are you going?" I wasn't done with her.

"I'm going to get dressed, and I don't want to talk to you again until you apologize."

I grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face me. "Since when do I have to apologize for loving my wife?"

She sighed but said nothing and looked daggers at me.

Oh great, I was going to get the silent treatment until I groveled. I thought not. I brought her wrist up to my face and began to place kisses on her palm and then her wrist. I pushed the sleeve of her robe up and nibbled my way toward the soft flesh of her elbow.

"That's not apologizing, Edward," she said unsteadily.

It might not be apologizing, but it was getting the job done; she was already beginning to talk to me again.

"What would you call it?" I said, keeping my lips against her fragrant, delicious flesh.

"I would call it you trying to worm your way out of apologizing," she said, her voice betraying the desire she was feeling.

Always perceptive, it was one of the things I loved about her.

"Perhaps I overreacted a bit," I offered, spinning her around, slipping my arm around her waist and pulling her back to my chest. She didn't try to get away, so I knew it was only a matter of time before she would be mine again. She always forgave so easily.

I pushed her hair to one side and leaned down to lavish kisses on her neck and under her ear. When I took her earlobe into my mouth and nibbled on it she gasped and dug her nails into my forearm, wrapped tightly around her waist.

"That's still not an apology," she strained to get the words out.

With my other hand I untied the knot holding her robe closed and slipped my hand inside, my fingertips feeling the taut skin at her bare waist, and then sliding up to cup her breast.

"There are more pleasant things I'd rather say to you, if you want to hear them," I whispered in her ear as I rubbed my thumb back and forth across her soft nipple until I felt the flesh pucker and harden. I suppressed a groan and felt myself begin to grow hard. I knew she could feel it, too, pressing against her as it was.

A soft moan escaped her lips. I took that as permission to continue. I knew she wanted an apology but I wasn't ready to admit my mistake just yet.

I lightly pinched her nipple and it was a good thing I had a firm grip on her because I felt her knees weaken as she clung to me limply. I scooped her up and deposited her in the middle of the bed and lay down next to her. Her robe had partially fallen open now, revealing the delicious sight of her breast, flat stomach and shapely thigh.

"I've been thinking about you all afternoon, Bella. You are a feast for all my senses," I told her as I buried my head in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. "No one smells better than you, your natural scent. Do you know you can make me hard just by walking close enough so that I can smell you?"

She blushed, and I watched as the rosy glow spread from her cheeks down her throat.

"Ah, that turns me on, too. You make me feel so alive," I said before giving her a slow, deep kiss. She responded just as I hoped she would, opening her mouth and caressing me with her delicious tongue. This was more like it.

"Your skin is so creamy and smooth," I said between kisses. "I'm a very lucky man." I put my hand on her stomach and slowly began to rub circles in an ever-expanding arc. "Your lips are so kissable, I could do this all night."

"Ug… I'm still not talking to you, Edward," she protested, but didn't stop kissing me.

_Maybe not, but I'll bet I can get some sounds out of you._ "That's alright, my tasty little mouthful. Let my lips take care of everything," I assured her, kissing my way across her jaw and down her neck. I nipped and sucked on the spot where her neck met her shoulder, but not so hard as to leave a mark. I was just teasing her, trying to get a reaction and it worked; she made a small sound in the back of her throat. She was trying to resist, but it was futile.

"I would like to feel my tongue all over your delectable body, Bella."

"I know what you're doing, Edward," she said breathily. She was so unconsciously sexy, real and natural.

"I hope you know what I'm doing, otherwise I think I would be doing it wrong," I replied, pushing her robe open more until I could see all of her and running my hand down her side until it rested on her thigh.

"You're voice is so seductive, Bella. The sounds you make when I'm touching you drive me crazy. All the little cries, and the way you moan my name as you tremble underneath me…" I stopped talking as I kissed and licked my way across her chest. I brought my hand up to massage one breast while I gently kissed the other.

"Edward," she whimpered. I knew what that meant.

"Yes, love?" I increased the pressure of my next kiss and drug my tongue across her now hard peak and then blew on it, making her shiver and squirm.

"I love how responsive you are, Bella." While I spoke I brought both hands to her breasts and began to describe what I was doing to her. "Do you like it when I touch you like this, taking your soft peaks between my fingers and squeezing until they get hard? Twisting, tugging, and then pinching, like this?"

She cried out and I captured her lips in a searing kiss, letting her feel how much I wanted her.

"You love to torment me, don't you?" she said when she caught her breath.

"I thought you were enjoying this," I said as I took her breast in my mouth and nibbled and sucked. She couldn't keep still and ran her hands through my hair, massaging my scalp and sending electrical impulses straight to my cock. It twitched against her thigh and she pressed herself closer to me.

"Your nipples taste better than strawberries and whipped cream," I told her as I continued to bite and lick.

"Uh… Edward," she sighed.

"Nothing feels better than your skin on mine, Bella. I love to touch you, all of you," I told her as I pressed my body against her and ran one hand down to firmly cup the mound of her sex. She quivered and moaned.

"Getting hot and bothered, my sweet treat?" I cooed as I gave her breast another squeeze and she slammed her hips against me.

"I'm supposed to be mad at you," she protested, but I could see the fire in her eyes. She wanted this as much as I did.

"Yes, but isn't this more fun? Turn over, I think I've been neglecting your lovely ass," I commanded.

Bella groaned but complied. I took the hem of her robe and tossed it up over her back. Fresh out of the shower her ass was like a baby's bottom, pink and smooth, fresh and beautiful. I gripped her hips and began to massage them as my tongue darted out and placed soft licks in random spots and then I took in a deep breath and blew. She squealed and jerked as I sank my teeth into her right cheek. I played and sucked until I knew I had left a mark and she squirmed under me the entire time. Then I softly kissed and licked until she stilled.

I took a moment to tear my tee shirt off and toss it across the room. Then I flipped her over onto her back again and her robe opened, exposing all of her luscious body to me. Bella's arms were still in the sleeves, but that was the only part of her that was covered. Her face was flushed and her eyes closed. I knew she professed to be mad at me, but her body was loudly proclaiming otherwise.

In the most seductive tone I could manage I said, "Bella, I want to have my way with you… is that what you want?"

She bit her lip but kept her eyes closed. I could tell she was having an internal struggle; she was still upset with me, but she wanted me to keep going. She barely nodded her head in assent.

I felt a surge of happiness at her approval and I grinned down at her. "That's my angel," I said encouragingly, stroking my hand along her side and lingering at the swell of her hip. "Are you ready for me?" I asked as I slid my hand over her soft curls and continued on to drag two fingers against her clit. "You are hot and wet, my little vixen," I said with a wicked smile on my face.

I pressed my mouth over hers and kissed her roughly and her hands came up and gripped my shoulders, holding on like she never wanted to let go. She was highly aroused and now she knew that I knew. Let the games begin.

I rose and grabbed Bella by the hips and pulled her to the edge of the bed. I picked up two pillows and placed them in the middle of the bed, behind her. She relaxed against them, closing her eyes as she sighed heavily.

"Open your eyes, Bella. I want you to see what I'm going to do to you, and I want to be able to see your face. You are so exquisite when you come apart under my touch."

Her eyes opened slowly and a smile played across her full lips. "Spread your legs, Bella, I want to see your wonderful pussy," I whispered as I pulled away and knelt before her.

She tentatively began to open herself to me. "You are so lovely," I said as I lightly stroked her inner thighs, running my fingertips from her knees up to her center. I did this several times, gently nudging her legs further apart with each traverse of that sacred territory and felt my excitement building.

"Your body is like a temple and I intend to worship every inch of you, beginning here at your silky thighs." I added my lips to my hands, kissing and sucking along the path from her knees toward her core.

I began to speak softly but persuasively. "I don't have to touch you to know how fucking wet you are already, Bella. Your scent is driving me wild and I haven't even tasted you yet. You're such a good girl… am I the only one who can make you wet like this?" I let my fingertips graze through her soft brown curls and just barely make contact with her tender, dark pink flesh.

She whimpered, saying, "Yes, Edward, only you."

"That's my girl," I told her as I lightly traced circles with my index finger around her clit. "Does this make you feel good, Bella?"

"God yes, Edward," she gasped as she rotated her hips in time with my movements.

"I'm going to taste you now. All day I've thought about pressing my lips against your sweet pussy and taking you into my mouth," I said lustily as I moved my lips to caress her slick folds. She shuddered when I made contact and I stuck my tongue out and began to lap up her alluring juices. "You are so delicious, Bella, I could lick and suck on you all night."

She moaned and her eyes grew wide as I slipped her legs over my shoulders and settled in to kiss and taste her to my heart's content. I took her lips in mine and hummed against that warm skin as she moaned quietly and began to thrust her hips. I threw one arm across her to keep her from moving too much, but took my cue from her. I took her clit between my lips and rolled my tongue across its pointed tip. Her entire body shook. "Ah, Edward," she cried, gasping at the pleasure rocketing through her.

I used my teeth to scrape along the edge of her clit, gently nibbling, and then used my tongue to build the necessary pressure she needed. With my other hand I reached up and kneaded and squeezed her breasts, rolling her nipples between my thumb and forefinger, twisting and tugging until she began to pant.

She arched her back and reached one hand down to knot in my hair. "That feels so good… please don't stop… Edwaaaard," she moaned.

"I love the way your pussy throbs for me, I can tell how much you want this," I said just before I began to plunge my tongue in and out of her in a steady, quick rhythm. I lapped at her like a hummingbird until I felt her orgasm dispersing through her body. Her fingers tightened I my hair as she called out my name. Her legs clenched against my head and I kissed her over and over, gathering as much of her as I could as she trembled against me. Then she relaxed and her legs fell limply as I stood up and moved her up to the head of the bed.

I repositioned the pillows and then lay down next to her, wrapping my arms around her as she melted into my embrace. She always needed some time to come down from the power of her orgasm. I stroked her cheek and told her all the things I found so fascinating about her from the tips of her perfectly shaped toes to the mane of glossy, dark hair on top of her head.

At first Bella just lay next to me listening and smiling, but then she began to place soft kisses on my neck and nibble on my ear. My hand found its way to her breast again. "I never get tired of feeling your soft flesh in the palm of my hand, Bella. Or under my lips," I said as I leaned down and kissed her nipple before grazing it with my teeth. She moaned and wiggled under me.

All of this playing with her had already made me as hard as a rock and my erection was straining uncomfortably in my tight jeans. That's when it occurred to me that I was still dressed. I needed to do something about that. I leapt up from the bed and had my belt unbuckled in a flash.

She turned on her side, saying, "Where are you going?" and then, "Oh," when she saw my hands on my belt.

"Do you want to slip out of that robe or do you want me to remove it?" I asked her playfully.

She quickly sat up, wrapping it around her again, and tying the sash. "You still haven't apologized," she insisted.

She was stubborn… and she was right. Of course I knew at this point she wasn't really mad any longer, this was a matter of principle. I had just undone the button on my pants but I stopped there.

I sank to my knees next to the bed and took both her hands in mine. "I was trying to apologize, just not in so many words," I began, looking deep into the chocolate pools of her eyes. I could get lost there if I wasn't careful. They were the same eyes I'd fallen in love with on the first day I saw her. Rich, intelligent, captivating brown eyes, unlike any other I'd ever seen.

"You know how I like words, especially when you say them," she replied, her voice sounding huskier than usual. God, everything she did turned me on.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper and raised my voice. I'm sorry I have issues where you're concerned. It's just that… you belong to me and I don't like the idea of anyone interfering with that."

"You kind of jumped to the wrong conclusion this time, though. I admit, you've had reasons in the past, but all that's over. No one could ever come between us, Edward. You know that, don't you?" She reached out and stoked my hair; she had forgiven me again.

"It just reminded me of how much I messed up with you before… I can't stand the thought of losing you again," I finally admitted the real reason for my earlier outburst. She was my life now, my reason for everything.

"You didn't lose me; I always loved you, even when you were gone. I'll never let you go again, either. You belong to me, too." She rubbed the back of my neck, sending a chill down my spine.

"I hope you know how much I love you, Bella. All I've ever wanted was to make you happy and keep you safe." I leaned toward her slowly and just before our lips touched I whispered, "You are mine." Then my lips moved against hers slowly, sensuously, as I tried to let her feel just how much I loved and desired her.

When I released her lips she whispered, "Will you make love to me now?"

I had to smile; as if there was ever any doubt. That had been my plan since the moment my key had turned in the lock. "Yes, I'm going to make love to you, Bella. I'm going to be slow and gentle," I dropped my voice a notch and continued, "and then I'm going to fuck you senseless. Does that sound good to you?"

She gasped and then I watched as a shudder rocked her whole body. She bit her lip and nodded her head in assent. I think she was speechless. I had a suspicion this was what she liked, but she was still too shy to say it. Her body betrayed her; the scent of her arousal was becoming stronger by the second.

Getting to my feet I said, "I almost forgot, I have a surprise for you. Before she could protest, I reached for the remote on the nightstand and clicked on the CD. The room was filled with the compositions I had created with Bella in mind; specifically, music for making love to Bella. This had been a secret project of mine for the past few months, and I couldn't wait to see how she responded.

Bella stood up and came to me, saying, "That's you playing, isn't it?"

I nodded, and she smiled. "It's beautiful… so romantic." She gazed into my eyes and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I wrote it just for you," I said softly. "All the songs are for you, Bella."

"Thank you, Edward. You know how I love to hear your music." She brought her arms up and folded them around my neck, pulling me down to her lips. She began kissing me slowly but soon our tongues were wrapping around each other, teasing and tasting.

"This music is so… erotic… why are you still dressed?" she asked hazily when we broke apart.

"Walk over to the chair and leave your robe there; by the time you come back, clothes won't be a problem," I instructed her. I wanted to see her walk back to me naked; I contemplated chasing her around the room a bit, I loved hearing her playful shrieks as she barely tried to avoid being captured.

Never taking my eyes off of her, I quickly divested myself of my pants and briefs, tossing them on the dresser. Bella had slowly taken off her robe, her back to me, and I was enjoying the view of her lovely ass, now bearing the evidence of the love bite I gave her a few minutes ago.

Instead of throwing the robe down, she widened her stance and leaned forward, placing it over the arm of the chair, giving me an even more enticing view. She knew exactly what she was doing; that was an invitation if I ever saw one. I think she would have been happy if I had strode across the room and rammed my cock into her from behind without any preamble. She appeared to be quiet and shy but I knew better; she liked to play with fire. She would feel the heat tonight, I would make sure of that. I was growing harder by the second.

"Come back here now," I commanded, my voice rough with desire.

Bella slowly turned around and her eyes swept over me, lingering on my erection. I watched her blush and then she padded silently back to me.

"Someone looks excited," she murmured seductively.

"After that enticing view of your pussy you just gave me, of course I'm excited. You have no idea how close you came to being bent over that chair and fucked like the sex kitten you are," I said huskily.

Her mouth had dropped open and formed a perfect 'O'… she was adorable. I scooped her up and carried her to the bed.

"What are you thinking, Bella?" She had an unfathomable expression on her face and I wondered if she could still be upset by my earlier outburst.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you, my big, strong man," she said softly, rubbing her hand over my chest.

I never knew what she saw in me. "Are you trying to flatter me?" I asked skeptically. I was more trouble than I was worth.

"It isn't flattery if it's true," she replied sweetly.

I laughed, and tossed her on the bed, watching her breasts bounce. Her frame was petite, but she was all woman. I quickly joined her and wrapped my arms around her, craving that skin to skin contact that made me feel like we were a part of each other and that no one could come between us. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the way it felt as her soft curves molded against the hard planes of my body seamlessly. Nirvana.

She giggled and I began to kiss her, taking my time, enjoying the taste of her. She was too impatient for that, attacking my lips and exploring with her inquisitive tongue. She seemed to have something in mind so I relaxed and let her take the lead for the time being, enjoying the sensuous way her mouth and body moved against mine.

After a few minutes she began to move her hand, which had been tweaking my nipples and making my cock pulse in response, downward, playing with my chest hair until she came to that fine line of hair under my navel. "Can I return the favor now, Edward?" she asked shyly.

"If you'd like," I said, already anticipating the pleasure she could give me.

"I'd really like it if you could tell me exactly what you want me to do; I only want to please you," she stated softly.

"You know all you have to do is touch me, Bella…" I reassured her, but I could see from her face she was serious. "Okay, I would very much enjoy the feeling of your tits on my face. Drag your nipples from my forehead to my chin."

Bella immediately sat up and crawled next to me. She put both hands on my shoulders and lowered herself until her nipples just barely grazed my skin. This was exquisite torture. I was already hard and now my cock throbbed. She moved back and forth slowly until I opened my mouth and captured a nipple and began to suck on it. I reached up with my hand and caressed her other breast, pushing it against my cheek and rubbing the rock hard peak. She dug her fingernails into my shoulders as I used my teeth to nibble, gradually increasing the pressure until she moaned my name loudly.

I released her nipple and began kissing all over her breasts, running one hand down her back until I gripped her ass, kneading those sweet cheeks. I kissed the valley between her breasts and kept going up her neck to her mouth. She bit at my lips and took the lower one into her mouth, licking and sucking on it. This reminded me of something else I wanted her to do.

I slowly disengaged myself from her lips and said, "Run your hand up and down my shaft."

She knelt next to me then, and tentatively rubbed her palm over my tip, capturing the precum that was waiting there for her. I twitched and moaned loudly. Encouraged, she firmly grasped my cock without any hesitation, wrapping her fingers around me and stroking back and forth. I groaned, and dug my hands into her hips.

"I love the way you feel, Edward. You're so hard and yet, your skin is so smooth, like silk," she said, just before she leaned down and blew her hot breath down my length.

My hand reached out and grasped her breast. "Your tits are perfect, Bella, so soft and full," I told her as I began to roll her nipple between my thumb and forefinger. I could not get enough of her.

She began squeezing and releasing my cock, and I arched my back, unable to lie still. My other hand snaked around her hip to her pussy, where I began to slowly stroke her. She moaned again, louder this time.

"Bella, I want to feel your luscious lips all over my cock, please…" I groaned.

That was all the encouragement she needed; she kissed her way down to the base and then licked in one long stroke back up to the top. I was tingling all over, twitching and pulsing. She looked up at me, as if asking permission. No matter what she did, she always remained so sweet and innocent.

"Fuck, Bella, you are making me so hard. Take me in your warm, wet mouth; swirl your tongue around and then suck me hard, now," I growled.

She was a genius at following instructions. I was too big to fit completely in her mouth, but she did her best, and the feeling was indescribable. Her plump lips wrapped around me and she licked, kissed and sucked like I was the best thing she ever tasted. She used her hands to stroke the rest of me, and my hips flexed involuntarily. She was a natural, and she was making me pulse with excitement I could barely contain.

I kept squeezing and playing with her breasts but withdrew my other hand from her dripping wet pussy and wrapped it in her long, thick hair and gently guided her head up and down my shaft until I thought I would explode. My legs trembled and I knew I was close. I quickly pulled her head back and kissed her fiercely, plunging my tongue in her mouth as I shuddered and jerked violently against her, shooting a trail of hot, white liquid across her breasts and stomach.

"Was that okay?" she asked, doubt coloring her tone when I released her and fell back on the pillows, quivering at the pleasure still coursing through my body.

"That was fantastic, Bella. I love you so much," I told her, before kissing her again.

When I let go of her she sat up and drug her index finger through the creamy liquid on her chest and then stuck her finger in her mouth. "Mmm… you taste good, too."

She was beyond adorable. I laughed and rolled out of bed, heading for the bathroom. I returned in a moment with a damp washcloth. "Let me clean you up, I've made quite a mess."

"It's okay," she protested.

"So you like my spunk?" I smirked as I gently began wiping her clean.

"Yes, everything about you is tasty."

"Lay down. I'm not nearly finished with you, there's plenty more where that came from," I teased.

"Bring it on, my bronze haired supermodel," she replied, giving me a saucy look.

I tossed the washcloth on the dresser and picked up a box of matches. I struck a match and lit the three candles there, as it was twilight and would soon be dark. I wanted to see Bella's luminous skin in the flickering golden light.

I climbed back on the bed, hovering over her on all fours. "Who knew my Bella had such an adventurous little mouth on her… well, on me, actually?" I asked rhetorically.

She simultaneously blushed and looked proud of herself. Her long hair was fanned out on the pillow around her, enhancing her loveliness.

"That's right, angel, you were perfect. You make me feel so good, it's like you were created just for me."

She positively glowed, her happiness shining through every pore. I couldn't believe I was responsible for making her look like that. She reached up and wrapped her arms around my back, pulling me down to lie on top of her.

I used my arms to keep myself slightly suspended above her, not wanting to crush her. She ran her hands all over my body, touching and squeezing, making me gasp with desire for her.

I started placing open mouthed kisses down the slender column of her neck, working my way toward her breast. I could feel her heart beat under my lips and her scent in the valley between her creamy mounds was beyond heaven.

"We were made for each other, Bella," I told her gently rolled to my side and slid my hand down to cup the mound of her sex. I used my palm to massage her whole pussy, and gave a firm but gentle squeeze and she moaned loudly in response. My fingertips continued and to press and manipulate her tender flesh and her hips began to twist against my hand.

I placed gentle kisses randomly from her stomach up to her mouth and back again while I continued stroking her, varying the pressure while she squirmed under my hand.

"How can you make this feel good for so long?" she struggled to ask, her voice overwhelmed with emotion.

I lifted my lips from her rock hard nipple. "What can I say, you inspire me. Are you complaining?"

"No, but I'm ready to feel all of you inside me," she gasped.

"You're going to get your wish, just not yet. It's easier for me to watch you like this; you have no idea how beautiful you are when you completely lose control… you're like watching a shooting star blaze across the sky."

She moaned and I leaned over, nipping at her neck before whispering in her ear, "I'm going to stroke in and out of you harder and harder, and then twist my fingers inside you, Bella, like this," and I demonstrated this technique, plunging two fingers inside her as she bucked her hips against me and she started panting.

"All you need now is a good, hard, pinch," I whispered as I gave her one and then growled, "Come for me now, Bella, come," and her muscles clenched around my fingers, her legs clamping together. I continued the friction of my thumb on her hidden, satiny lips, applying a firmer pressure and watched intently as her eyes closed and her head whipped from side to side and her whole body shook, then her hips rose and fell several times as she shrieked my name. Her entire body was infused with goosebumps and they made me shiver.

"I love that I can give you multiple orgasms with just my hand; you're like my own little baby grand." I couldn't help patting myself on the back a little bit and she was in no condition to complain about my immodesty anyway.

Bella exhaled deeply and then appeared to be unconscious; I loved that I was the only one who had this effect on her and who had seen her like this. She trusted me completely and it was enormously empowering for me. I leaned over and kissed her mouth gently, feeling her relax, the tension gradually seeping away. The calm following her excitement was just as entrancing to me.

"Has my love making been satisfactory so far, Bella?"

She opened her eyes and stared directly into mine. "Do you even have to ask? You've watched me have some of the most mind-blowing orgasms I've ever had. I love the way you touch me, Edward. Can't you tell how happy you make me?"

"I just wanted to make sure; are you ready to be fucked senseless now?"

Her eyes widened and she shivered. "God, yes, Edward, please," she whispered, looking like she was more than ready.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I've been holding back and I don't want to hold back any longer. I want to ram my cock in you so hard you'll still be feeling it next week," I growled, beginning to massage her breast roughly.

Bella moaned and rubbed herself against me. "Oh, fuck. You're going to be the death of me," she whimpered.

"Perhaps, but you'll die happy," I replied. Then without any warning I reached down and slid two fingers inside her and she cried out and then attacked my mouth like a ravenous wolf. I started sliding my fingers in and out of her, adding a third finger to prepare her for my rather sizeable cock.

"You are so hot and wet," I gasped as I pulled my fingers out of her and she fell back on the pillow, panting.

She smiled and reached down, stroking herself and then rubbing her palm, covered in her own juices, down my throbbing erection. I groaned and thrust against her hand. "You are so unbelievably sexy, Bella."

Bella grabbed my hand and stuck my index finger in her mouth, licking and sucking on it while she continued to rub furiously on my cock. I felt like rockets were going off inside me. She was going to kill me.

"I want to bury myself so far inside you no one will ever be able to separate us," I said, my voice thick with emotion.

She let go of my hand and nodded her head. "I want that, too, Edward, I love the way you feel inside me."

I sat up and got on my knees, running my hands up her thighs and pushing her legs apart. "This is the most stunning view in the world, Mrs. Cullen."

"My view from here is pretty good, too, Mr. Cullen," she said, unable to contain her excitement as she stared at my erection.

I smiled broadly. "I adore you, Bella, you take my breath away. Words fail me."

"Don't say that, Edward. I love the sound of your voice," she pleaded.

"Whatever makes you happy, angel. You are so amazing," I murmured as I slid up her body slowly, savoring every bit of skin on skin contact, my chest grazing her nipples.

Kissing her neck, I began working my way down to her breasts. I took one nipple between my teeth and alternated biting and licking in time with my music, as she squirmed and grabbed my hair, gasping, "Don't stop, Edward, ahhh…"

I had no intention of stopping, except to say, "Do you want me to slide my fingertips into your soft, wet pussy?"

"Mmhmm… yes, please," she whispered.

I stoked her softly at first, long, leisurely strokes. I loved playing with her, touching her. My cock was pressed against her thigh, and I moved slightly, positioning myself to enter her. I let my tip lightly brush against her entrance and she lifted her hips, trying to make contact. I rubbed my tip back and forth through the soft folds of velvet flesh, feeling the electrical pulses reverberate throughout my body. I raised myself up and kissed her again.

"That feels good, Edward," she murmured quietly, her eyes closed and a dreamy look on her angelic face. She rubbed her hands up and down my back, leaving a trail of fire where ever she touched.

I stilled for a moment, poised at her entrance. I was hovering over her as I said, "Open your eyes, I want to watch you when I enter you." Then I began to push into her, ever so slowly. She looked into my eyes and the intimacy was palpable; we were becoming one. I felt her muscles relaxing and she opened herself to me completely, but it was still a tight fit. I kept pushing, inch by inch until I was fully inside her. I stopped moving and whispered, "You belong to me, Bella, body and soul."

A single teardrop welled up in her right eye and escaped, softly rolling down her cheek. "You are my life, Edward. I can't imagine a future without you."

I lowered myself until we were pressed together, my chest against the sensitive flesh of her breasts, our hips joined, her legs tangled with mine. I began moving my lips against hers tenderly, wanting to savor this moment. She responded in kind, gently returning my kiss. We began to move as one, deepening our kiss, tongues exploring, caressing, the excitement building. Then I began to flick my tongue in and out as if I were fucking her mouth.

Bella moaned and pulled away, saying, "If you keep that up I'm going to come too soon."

I smiled and nuzzled into her neck, nibbling on the soft flesh there. I slowly eased myself out halfway and then back in. After a few strokes like that pulled out a bit further each time, lengthening my plunge back in. I moved my lips back up to her mouth and our kisses became more fevered, tongues teasing and lapping at one another.

"I can't get close enough to you," I gasped as I frantically began to slam into her, my breath a continuous moan.

"Yes you can… let me feel all of you… take me, Edward," she panted.

It made me even more excited to hear her speak those words. I knew she was losing all her inhibitions and her need for me was just as primal as mine was for her. I looked into her eyes and saw them filled with lust and desire for me. God, every minute I spent with her, I loved her more.

"Tell me what you want, Bella," I urged her.

"Make me yours, please," she panted.

"Do you want me to pound into your pussy with my cock? Say it, Bella," I demanded.

I moaned then, trying to let her know how much I wanted her, and what she did to me. I needed to capture her, envelope her in my body, and try as much as I could to literally consume her and give her the most powerful orgasm possible.

"Ummm… yes, more… fuck me harder, Edward," she cried, throwing her head back as she lifted her hips to meet mine.

"What do you want next, Bella?" I demanded, slowing my pace.

"I want your whole cock deep inside me, Edward. You're so big and hard. Fuck me, please," she cried. "Fill me up Edward,… you feel so good," she let out a strangled moan. I could feel the ecstasy rippling through her body.

The feeling of her writhing under me was exquisite; she swiveled her hips and the pleasure was almost unbearable. Her tightness was agonizing and she was so wet, I began to thrust wildly, sliding in and out of Bella so fast I couldn't catch my breath. My whole body felt like it was burning up from the inside out as I drove into her harder.

Her breath was coming in short bursts and she dug her nails into my ass, trying to push me further inside her. My whole body began to shake as I gasped and chanted her name with every thrust. Bella was panting now and I could tell she was very close to the edge.

I slowed my pace again and reached behind me, grabbing her leg as I lifted myself up to my knees, still staying inside her. I draped one of her legs over my shoulder, and then the other, grabbing her hips and positioning her even closer to me. This allowed me to thrust into her at a different angle and increase her pleasure. I had not done this with Bella before and her eyes were open wide in anticipation.

I pulled back and then began long, powerful strokes and she cried out immediately, "Yes, yes, oh god, Edward," as she ground her hips against me with equal force. I continued at a leisurely pace, enjoying every minute of this new position, reaching down to fondle her breasts as she rocked against me.

"Nothing has ever felt this good," Bella sucked in a deep breath as she dug her heels into my back.

"Is this what you wanted, Bella? To feel me not holding back, taking you hard, making you mine the way no one else can? I'm inside you now, making you feel so good, fucking you, taking what belongs to me," I growled.

I reached my hand between us and began to rhythmically rub her clit as I made my strokes in and out of her shorter and harder.

Screaming my name, Bella's climax washed over her like a tidal wave. I stilled my movements, applying firm pressure to her clit with two fingers and she came again, crying "Oh… oh." My cock pulsed inside her as I continued to apply a steady pressure as another orgasm tore through her body.

I watched in satisfaction as she trembled beneath me in ecstasy, knowing I was the only one who had ever made her feel this way. I kept my hand pressed there as she came two more times, finally thrashing against me uncontrollably and gasping for breath.

That was the signal that swept me along with her, and I removed her legs from my shoulders so I could press my body completely against hers again. I wanted to possess her fully, I wanted to climb inside her and never come out. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, raking her nails down my back and began kissing my throat.

I could feel her heart throbbing frantically against me. I thrust into her quickly, three times and then I felt her sucking on my neck and I came harder than I ever had. I felt like a nuclear bomb had had ripped through my body, radiating waves of pleasure from my head to my toes. The sensation was incredible and entwined with my love for this amazing woman. I felt like I was drowning in her but I never wanted to surface.

I collapsed onto her, burying my head in the crook of her sweet smelling neck as she continued to pulse and throb around my cock, drawing out my feeling of satisfaction. "I love you, Bella," I whispered in her ear.

"That's good, because I love you like crazy, Edward," she answered silkily.

Then I wrapped my arms around her back, trapping her in my iron embrace, and rolled us over so she was resting on top of me. I was still sheathed inside her, and wanted to stay that way for as long as possible. I relished feeling the weight of her on top of me as she burrowed her face into my neck, kissing me softly, her hand stroking my cheek.

Our connection was so strong I didn't believe it could ever be broken. I sighed in contentment, letting my fingertips glide across her back. We lay like that for a long time in the flickering candlelight, the warmth of our bodies reflecting our love and desire for each other. We had no further need for words.

Eventually I shifted onto my side and she snuggled against me so we were facing each other and she pushed her leg in between mine, sighing softly. Neither one of us wanted to move away from the other but I noticed the full moon was shining through our open window, high in the sky, and it was getting late.

I ran my fingertips up and down her arm slowly and said quietly, "Are you getting hungry, love?"

"A little bit," she admitted, sounding very relaxed.

"Shall I go down and raid the refrigerator?" If she didn't want to move I would be happy to rustle something up for us.

She looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Um… I could make a cheese omelet real quick. Would you like that?"

"Sounds perfect, especially if you'll make the omelet while wearing only that that frilly white apron Alice gave you."

"Edward," she said, as if I had shocked her with my suggestion. "It's not really a functional apron, it's made out of gauze, basically." Her cheeks flushed a delightful shade of pink and I felt my cock twitch.

"I know, I've been imagining you wearing nothing but that since you got it."

Her eyes widened and then she smiled and I knew I had a lot more to look forward to this evening.

"I'll get a fire started in the fireplace while you're cooking and then we can eat on the sofa," I suggested.

"That sounds nice," she agreed.

"I have plans for dessert, too. When we finish eating, I'm going to bend you over the sofa and ram my cock into your hot, sweet pussy from behind, while I'm biting your neck. I'll squeeze your tits and pinch your nipples while I'm pounding into you so hard you'll scream like you're on a roller coaster. Would you like that, Bella?"

"A trip to Six Flags over Edward? Yes, please," she purred, her eyes sparkling.

I smirked at her eagerness and then I remembered something else. "I also stopped and got ice cream on the way home. Want to hear about how I plan on serving it?"

"I think I have an idea. Maybe I should let you do all the menu planning from now on," she giggled.

I laughed darkly. "Let's go find that apron, right now."

_**THE END  
**_

**AN: Please let me know what you thought about this, even if it's just Yea or Nay. This is my first time with DTE. Please put me on Author Alert if you want to read anything else I write. It's nice to be on your Favorite Stories list, too. Thanks!  
**


End file.
